


Fragment

by TwilaJane



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Kind of angsty, Louis and Harry are drunk, Zayn is sad, idk what this even is, mentions of depression, no real plot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaJane/pseuds/TwilaJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is depressed and he is comforted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> This has pretty much no plot. "l" is whoever you want it to be really... This is the first thing I'm posting so, yeah. Sorry if I'm awkward or this sucks.

“Shit.” Liam said suddenly. I was slightly startled because it had been silent for quite some time. 

“Niall and I are scheduled for a breakfast radio interview tomorrow morning. I have to get him back to the hotel. We won’t have time to get there and to the radio station in the morning.” As Liam explained, he got up and started to get Niall up and ready to go. 

Liam was quick. He grabbed their phones and Niall’s hat, explained to Niall, got their shoes on, and was out the door in five minutes. He didn't even say goodbye or ask if Harry and Louis could stay over. I would let them, but still. 

It was already two in the morning and I decided that it was time for Harry and Louis to get to bed. It was actually pretty easy. I told them they could stay in the guest room together and they jumped up and ran to the room excitedly. When I got in there, they were having a pillow fight. I told them they could ‘play’ for a little while and then they should go to bed. They agreed and I left a lined trash bin for them to throw up in and two large glasses of water. I closed the door and went back downstairs to get ready for bed. I almost forgot about Zayn until I heard someone moving around in the kitchen. 

“It’s okay Zayn. I’ll clean in the morning. Why don’t you come to bed with me? Lou and Harry are pretty rowdy up there.” My voice had an undertone of tiredness but was laden with care. 

“Can I just pick up a little?” Zayn’s voice was monotone, too monotone.

“If you want to,” I bit my lip in thought, “if you ever want to talk Zayn, I’m here.” 

He stiffened. 

“Or if you just need a hand or a shoulder or a hug.” I said with a sad smile. He nodded, almost invisibly. 

I just sighed, walked to my room, and laid down immediately. I was suddenly wide awake so I just stared at my phone screen. It made my eyes burn but I didn't care. I was trying to make myself not think about the pain in Zayn’s eyes. Instead, I thought about what could have brought on the depression in Zayn so suddenly today. Then, my phone buzzed. 

The text only said my name, but somehow I knew; he was taking up my offer. My thoughts were confirmed when he stepped into my pitch black room silently. Zayn knew I was awake and that I was aware he was there. He shed his jacket, shirt, and shoes. He slipped into my bed in his socks and sweat pants and I curled my arms around him protectively. It was a silent agreement that we weren't going to talk about what was wrong. We just laid there, awake, sucking in each other’s warmth, and giving each other silent strength.

Zayn’s body relaxed in slowly. When he fully relaxed, I adjusted myself to be more comfortable. I moved my arm to be underneath Zayn and I adjusted the other so I could hold his hand as I cuddled him from behind. He sighed when my thumb began to rub circles on his palm.

“Why?” I breathed almost inaudibly. I knew Zayn heard me though because he stiffened ever-so-slightly. 

“I really don’t want to talk about how all this started.” Zayn sounded so sad.

“I know. I didn’t mean that. I meant what triggered it today?” My voice trembled slightly as I whispered, trying not to break the atmosphere.

“Maybe I should sleep on the couch.” Zayn’s voice was rough and he sounded even more depressed. 

“No. Please don’t. I won’t make you talk about it but I do need one thing from you.” I nibbled on my lip nervously. 

“What?” he said wearily.

“Promise that when you feel alone and you feel like you can’t talk to the boys that you’ll get a hold of me? We don’t have to talk, we can just… sit. Until you feel okay. Yeah?” I wanted him to promise so badly.

There was a pause of silence before he spoke. “Promise.” Zayn sounded relieved. 

“Good.” I responded happily. 

We laid there in comfortable silence until Zayn’s breathing evened out and signaled he was asleep.


End file.
